Blush
by Project Nevermore
Summary: An entire dream passes in the space of a wouldacouldashoulda moment. GrifTucker, RvB Slash songfic.


**Blush**

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own RvB, thats Rooster Teeth's stuff. I don't own Halo, thats Bungie. And lyrics aren't mine. The song is 'Blush' by Razed in Black. This story was written for a friend. Much Loves, Manda 3

His aqua eyes observed the room, taking in everything. The windows, the furniture, the floor...the people. Everyone was there, crowding the room with sweaty suffocation. Tucker felt trapped, alone, and he didn't know how to escape. His eyes focused on the door, watching as the last individual took a heavy step into the room. Their eyes locked, a steady gaze connecting the two for an eternity. Tucker broke his gaze from Grif's dark hazel eyes, shifting uncomfortably as the orange soldier took careful steps in his direction.

The Spartan took a seat on Tucker's left, staring ahead into the mingling crowd, his steady breaths sending shivers up Tucker's spine. The shivers ran across his dark skin, leaving goose bumps in their place. He turned to gaze at Grif's profile, feeling his breath become heavy and ragged. He felt his body stand, moving to leave before he could stop himself. To run away from a dream that he could feel dying before it even took flight...

_Alone inside my mind  
across the room I catch your eye  
then you wander in my direction  
my left you sit beside  
so hot you make me want to hide  
hide from my own fragile torture  
_

Tucker felt a gentle hand fall upon his shaking shoulders, turning him to face his crushed wishes. The teal Spartan closed his eyes against the world, pulling away from a man that he knew wouldn't love him in the way Tucker desperately desired. His eyes snapped open as he felt a soft trace along his jaw, focusing on the vision that stood before him. His eyes stared up at Dexter as he felt the man drag his fingers down his neck...down his chest. The hand danced across the fabric of Tucker's shirt, finding its way behind the dazed private. It rested in the nook of Lavernius' back, pushing him forward as Dex leaned forward to imprison the blue's lips with his own.

Lavernius tasted him, tracing his tongue eagerly along the lips that caught his own. The intoxicating kiss drove him crazy, his nerves blazing wildly as they took in every touch that Tucker felt. His senses heightened as he closed his eyes, feeling the push of Dex's tongue as it asked permission to enter. Their tongues soon danced to an unheard rhythm, their bodies pressed together in an attempt to get closer.

Lavernius felt his heart crack inside as Dex's fingers tangled themselves in the blue's soft, brown hair. The touches...the senses...it couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening...

_  
I can feel you now  
I can taste it now  
Overcome that I'm your temptation  
I never dreamed it true  
I can feel you now  
I can taste it now  
Overcome that I'm your temptation  
I'm crushed  
With just the thought that I made you blush  
_

Lavernius broke from the fiery kiss, moaning loudly as Dex started to nibble at the base of his neck. Tucker's back arched, pushing his body closer to Dex as he began to suck aggressively at the skin presented to him. The aqua Spartan tilted his head, allowing better access to his bare neck. Lavernius' eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dex continued his teasing. He stopped momentarily to pull down the offending shirt, the button snapping from the thread that kept it there, exposing Tucker's shoulder to Grif's bites.

Tucker felt weak, his body threatening to collapse as Grif started to caress his thigh. The red was forced back, Tucker pulling Dex's head to indulge himself in another passionate kiss. Lavernius wanted to make Dex feel the way he felt. He wanted Dex to collapse from weakness. He wanted Dex to love him back.

_  
The lust inside I cry  
Without the tears running down my eyes  
On your knees you beg for weakness  
Temptation close at hand  
Falling for you I didn't plan  
Pleasure seekers taking over_

Lavernius' tongue found its way into Dexter's mouth, exploring the caverns that awaited it. He pulled back, taking a deep, ragged breath before attack Dex's neck. He bit down viciously, grinning into his skin when he heard the red groan in pleasure. He licked along the neck, tasting the blood that seeped from the small wound. The taste of Dex's blood ignited a fire Lavernius never felt before, making him suck violently at Dexter's exposed skin. He dragged his nails down Dex's clothed chest, reaching the bottom and starting to make their way along the hem of his pants.

The crack in Lavernius' heart grew wider as he worked, feeling tears that wanted to fall but couldn't. He couldn't cry for the love he knew he craved. For the love that he couldn't have.

_  
I'm crushed  
With just the thought that I made you blush _

I'm crushed enough to make it bleed  
with just the thought that I made you blush  
I'm crushed enough I'm on my knees  
with just the thought that I made you blush  
I'm crushed enough to raze in all  
with just the thought that I made you blush  
I'm crushed enough for me to fall  
with just the thought that I made you blush

Lavernius Tucker opened his eyes and turned around, staring intently at the man he was previously sitting next to. Their eyes locked again, looking into each other's souls and finding themselves alone despite the people the crowded the room. Lavernius' heart shattered into pieces, tearing his gaze away and feeling his skin flush brightly.

Dex turned away from the blue, feeling his own skin heat up in a blush as the only one he wanted walked out of the room...and out of his life.


End file.
